million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsukoi Butterfly
Hatsukoi Butterfly (初恋バタフライ, First Love Butterfly) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 single. The song is performed by Miya Miyao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and is composed as well as arranged by Kentaro Ishii and Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Jireru Heart ni Hi o Tsukete (ジレるハートに火をつけて) #Renai Roadrunner (恋愛ロードランナー) #BOUNCING♪ SMILE! #Hatsukoi Butterfly (初恋バタフライ) #Frozen Word (フローズン・ワード) #Hontou no Watashi (ホントウノワタシ) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yubiori kazoete iru no wa Kono tsugi anata ni aeru toki Sugite yuku kisetsu no kazu dake Omoi wa tsunoru no desu ne Amai no ichigo o sagashite Shirazu ni tooku e kitemashita Hikikaesenai kono kimochi wa Wagamama desuka...? Furetakute furerarenai Hidarite ga aa... ijikechai sou Kakehiki no yarikata nante shiranai Hajimete tokimeitemasu Sanagi ga chou ni kawaru made Watashi o mitete kuremasuka Kokoro no kara ga yabuketara Kitto motto suteki ni nareru Hirari SUKAATO no tsubasa de Anata no moto e tonde yuku Sono hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa mou Tada koi o shiteru onnanoko Aitai aenai Nakechau hodo I love you Sanpo dake wazato hanarete Anata no kage ni yorisotteru Koi ni kogareteta noichigo wa Omottayori horoniga desu Itazura na otenkeyohou Kono koi no yukue o oshiete Kodomo atsukai wa yame ni shite Daijoubu desu... yo? Ienakute modokashikute Kuchibiru ga nee... furuechaimasu Tomodachi no kotoba mo mimi ni hairanai Fushigi na kanjou nan desu Sanagi o chou ni kaesu no wa Anata janakucha dame mitai Atarashii sekai no mukou e Ima sugu ni tsuredashite kudasai Fuwari sora o tobikoete Yumemita asu e tonde yuku Juunengo no watashi o mite Anata-iro ni somete kudasai Dare yori suki desu Tsukamaete ite I miss you Furetakute furerarenai Hidarite ga aa... ijikechai sou Kakehiki no yarikata nante shiranai Hajimete tokimeitemasu "I love you" Sanagi ga chou ni kawaru made Watashi o mitete kuremasuka Kokoro no kara ga yabuketara Kitto motto suteki ni nareru Sanagi o chou ni kaesu no wa Anata janakucha dame mitai Atarashii sekai no mukou e Ima sugu ni tsuredashite kudasai Fuwari sora o tobikoete Yumemita asu e tonde yuku Juunengo no watashi o mite Anata-iro ni somete kudasai Dare yori suki desu Tsukamaete ite I miss you |-| Kanji= 指折り数えているのは この次あなたに会えるとき 過ぎてゆく季節の数だけ 想いは募るのですね あまい野いちごを探して 知らずに遠くへ来てました 引き返せないこの気持ちは ワガママですか…？ 触れたくて　触れられない 左手が　あぁ…イジケちゃいそう 駆け引きのやり方なんて知らない はじめてトキメイてます さなぎが蝶に変わるまで わたしを見ててくれますか ココロの殻が破けたら きっともっと素敵になれる ひらりスカートのツバサで あなたのもとへ飛んでゆく その瞳に映るわたしはもう ただ恋をしてるオンナノコ 会いたい　会えない 泣けちゃうほど I love you 三歩だけわざと離れて あなたの影に寄り添ってる 恋に焦がれてた野いちごは 思ったよりホロ苦です イタズラなお天気予報 この恋の行方を教えて 子供扱いはやめにして 大丈夫です…よ？ 言えなくて　もどかしくて クチビルが　ねぇ…震えちゃいます 友だちの言葉も耳に入らない 不思議な感情なんです さなぎを蝶にかえすのは あなたじゃなくちゃダメみたい 新しい世界の向こうへ 今すぐに連れ出して下さい ふわり空を飛び越えて 夢みた未来（あす）へ飛んでゆく 10年後のわたしを見て あなた色に染めてください ダレより　好きです 捕まえていて I miss you 触れたくて　触れられない 左手が　あぁ…イジケちゃいそう 駆け引きのやり方なんて知らない はじめてトキメイてます 「I love you」 さなぎが蝶に変わるまで わたしを見ててくれますか ココロの殻が破けたら きっともっと素敵になれる さなぎを蝶にかえすのは あなたじゃなくちゃダメみたい 新しい世界の向こうへ 今すぐに連れ出して下さい ふわり空を飛び越えて 夢みた未来（あす）へ飛んでゆく 10年後のわたしを見て あなた色に染めてください ダレより　好きです 捕まえていて I miss you |-| English= I'm counting on my fingers For the next time I'll be able to meet you Merely the number of passing seasons Makes my feeling grow stronger I'm looking for a sweet, wild strawberry And unconsciously, I've come very far Is this feeling with no returning A whim...? I want to touch, but I can't My left hand, ah, seems to lose its nerve I know no such ways of using tactics My heart begins throbbing Until the pupa turns into a butterfly Can you look at me? When the shell of my heart breaks I'll surely become more beautiful With the wings of the light skirt I'll fly toward you The image of myself on those eyes of you has already been a girl in love I want to see you, but I can't I love you so much I would cry I stay three steps apart from you, deliberately, To get close to your shadow A wild strawberry which has yearned for love is more bittersweet than I imagined May mischievous weather forecast Teach this love its whereabouts Stop treating me like a kid I'm fine... you know? It's frustrating how I can't say it My lip, see, is shaking I don't even hear my friend's words This is a strange feeling The person who turns the pupa into a butterfly Must be you, it seems Please bring me To a new world right now Jump over the soft sky And fly toward the future I dreamed of Look at me 10 years from now And dye me with your color I love you more than anyone else Please catch me, I miss you I want to touch, but I can't My left hand, ah, seems to lose its nerve I know no such ways of using tactics My heart begins throbbing "I love you." Until the pupa turns into a butterfly Can you look at me? When the shell of my heart breaks I'll surely become more beautiful The person who turns the pupa into a butterfly Must be you, it seems Please bring me To a new world right now Jump over the soft sky And fly toward the future I dreamed of Look at me 10 years from now And dye me with your color I love you more than anyone else Please catch me, I miss you Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA 0131 - (performed by: Choucho Kiritani) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: Miya Miyao)